The present invention relates to display devices and more particularly to the display of different types of merchandise in multiple adjustably positioned bays in a manner that provides an apparently integrated look, appropriate eye appeal and appropriate decorative arrangement so that the kind of clutter which frequently occurs in the display and marketing of small merchandise in self-service stores is obviated.
It has heretofore been custormary in the construction of display devices for small merchandise to provide a pegboard wall on which appropriate supports may be mounted at desired locations. Carded or otherwise mounted small items of merchandise are hung from rods supported by the pegboard wall so that they will be displayed and be available for use.
In addition, various bins and containers or receptacles may also be mounted on the pegboard for uncarded merchandise which may then be picked up by the customer and brought to a cashier for purchase.
The problem with this type of display is that once a pegboard of this type is set up against a wall, the arrangement of various types of merchandise on the various rods in a long continuous display and the placement of smaller merchandise in bins which are similarly supported on a pegboard presents a cluttered helter-skelter look which is not pleasing to the eye and hence not conducive to increased sales. Any prior attempt to section off portions of the pegboard wall in order to install partitions has interfered with the line of sight and, while separation was provided, the clutter of merchandise was compartimentalized rather than remedied.
The object of the present invention is to provide a display structure for a wall or partition wherein the extended display going the entire length of the wall is arranged so that a series of bays is provided regularly arranged and spaced as required. These bays have a modular structure which permits easy assembly and rearrangement and nevertheless presents a finished completed appearance as if it were created from scratch in the exact configuration in which it is erected.
An essential element of the present invention is that a wall structure is provided having a principal header which extends the length of the wall. To this header and the wall or pegboard surface thereof are affixed a succession of panels which are triangularly arranged, each of the panels forming one of two legs of the triangle at a preferably fixed angle, the third led being the wall, having subsidiary individual headers blending into the top header on the wall and hence into an apparently continuous or single structure.
The angularly arranged panels, forming with the back wall a triangle, may be hinged together for simplicity in shipment and storage but when erected, are set at a fixed angle by an appropriate spreader device so that the curvatures that are provided at the top or subsidiary header of each of the panels will blend in a predetermined way with the principal header in the wall in order to provide the appearance of continuity.
In addition, the seam or connection between each of the panels and back wall is covered by a mirror strip which hides the interconnection and provides a reflective surface which reflects part of the display in such a manner as to provide an appearance of a single monolithic structure erected just for the purpose of the particular display and to divert the eye from noticing that the individual bays are formed from separable replaceable elements.
The utilization of the individual bays along the single wall provides a separation of types of merchandise while nevertheless leaving the entire display open to view and provides for a more pleasing arrangement of the merchandise in each particular bay so that it will be more readily acceptable to the consumer.
Thus, the primary object of the invention is the provision of a display device for a longitudinal wall or partition in which a single header extending along the longitudinal wall or partition cooperates with a plurality of angularly arranged elements, each of which forms a triangle with a portion of the wall to provide a series of bays which will permit apparent separation of the various displays while nevertheless permitting the entire series of displays on a wall unit to be viewed simultaneously.
A further object of the present invention is the arrangement of the individual angularly arranged panels so that they are hinged together and therefore may be shipped and stored in collapsed form but may be erected to a predetermined angular position and maintained at such position by a spreader so that a top bracket or header provided for each panel can be merged in and become an apparent part of a main bracket or header along the wall, thereby creating a sense of continuity and unity of structure in the entire unit.
As a further object of the present invention, means are provided for concealing or otherwise masking the seams between the triangularly arranged panels and the back wall of the display by utilizing, for instance, a longitudinal mirror along the seam so that the mirror will provide reflection of the merchandise and enhancement of the display while at the same time concealing the fact that the display is arranged from a series of separate panels.